Daddy's girl
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase's bond with his daughter Katherine over the years. Sequel to I can't do this, but can be read separately. Rated T for future chapters. Also has Chalena.
1. The first day

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

I woke up, sleeping beside Selena to a 5 year old girl with medium length black hair and hazel eyes. Katherine.

(A/N, I'm bad at writing little kid talk, especially since my sister says words like persevere, so use your imagination)

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" She yelled before jumping in between us, making the bed spring up a bit.

"What's up Kit-Kat?" I asked.

"Today is school!" Katherine happily exclaimed.

"I'm gonna help you get ready. We should let mommy sleep." I said, not trying to ruin the surprise for Katherine.

"I'm gonna be smart! Like daddy!" She smiled as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes you will sweetie." I smiled as I started making breakfast.

She went upstairs, tripping a few times, to grab her clothes. I put breakfast on the table and started eating mine when I saw Katherine come downstairs in her clothes. Then she saw what I had made for breakfast.

"Bacon and eggs!" She yelled happily as she climbed in her chair.

"Yep!" I smiled as I ruffled her hair a bit.

She started stuffing food in her mouth.

"Sweetie, you don't wanna choke. Get a drink and slow down." I explained.

"Ok daddy." She said as she got a drink and started eating slower.

"Guess what sweetie." I said.

"You got me a purple cat?!" She asked happily.

"No. Mommy and daddy have a surprise for you. And Grandma, grandpa, aunt Bree, uncle Adam, uncle Leo, uncle Daniel, aunt Kira and great uncle Douglas are coming later." I said.

"Yay! This is the best day ever" She happily exclaimed.

I smiled and finished my breakfast. She finished shortly after and tried to put her shoes on, but put them on the wrong feet.

"Daddy, this is uncomfortable. I don't like shoes." She complained.

"That's because they are on the wrong feet." I said as I helped her put them on right.

"Oh. Now I feel silly." Katherine smiled.

"Come on silly. You don't wanna be late for school." I said as I walked her to the car.

After the short drive, we stopped at the building.

"Now, be good. Alright?" I asked.

"I will be. I pinky promise." Katherine said as she held out her pinky.

"Bye Kit-Kat." I said.

"Bye daddy." She said as she kissed my cheek and went into her classroom.

"Chase, is that you?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked over and saw a woman with blond curly hair and green eyes.

"Sabrina?" I asked.

"It's...it's been awhile." She said.

"Yeah...it has." I replied nervously.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm dropping off my daughter." I said.

"Your daughter? Who's the lucky woman?" Sabrina asked.

"One of my former students at the academy." I said.

"Cool." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm the teacher and my son is starting today." She said.

"Who's your husband?" I asked.

"Luke Jackson." She said.

Makes sense, Luke was the second smartest guy in the school.

"Oh." Then I looked down at her stomach and noticed her baby bump. "Whoa."

"Let me guess, too focused on my face to notice my baby girl?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, just, yeah." I admitted.

"It's fine. You should probably go. I have a class to teach." Sabrina said.

"Bye." I said as I walked out of the kindergarten building.

When I got back to the house, I saw Selena on the couch watching some sort of mystery drama.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled as I sat beside her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"Fine. Mommy got morning sickness again though. How was Katherine?" Selena said.

"I'm sorry baby. Katherine was good. She kept saying that she was gonna be smart like daddy." I said, then I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"Honey, I know it was hard to let her go to kindergarten. You guys have really bonded. But she'll be back later." Selena said.

"I know. It's just like these past five years went by so fast. One minute, she was a baby, now she is going to kindergarten." I said.

"Honey, she will always be your daughter. And she may grow up, but she'll always love you." Selena smiled as she kissed me.

"I'm just sad to see her go." I said with tears threatening to fall.

 **This takes place 5 years after I can't do this. Katherine is starting school and Selena is pregnant again.**

 **What did you think of Sabrina and Chase's encounter? They both seemed nervous, right?**

 **Anyway, this may not get a update for awhile, but I will try.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Surprises and family

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

Selena and I were watching The Incredibles (call us crazy, but we loved that movie) and laughing our heads off when Selena looked at the clock.

"Honey, you gotta pick up Katherine." She reminded me.

"Alright, see you later baby." I said as I kissed her cheek.

After I got to the kindergarten building, I was immediately greeted by Katherine hugging me tightly.

"Hey Kit-Kat." I smiled, then I realized that she was crying. "What's wrong baby girl?"

She kept crying into my shoulder, so I picked her up and went to go find Sabrina. She was helping a kid put his jacket on.

"Sabrina, what happened?" I asked as I gestured to Katherine.

"I don't know. One minute she was happily painting and the next she was sobbing and asking for you. She wouldn't tell me what happened." Sabrina admitted as the kid left.

"Kit-Kat, what happened?" I asked gently.

"I...I was trying to make something for you and mommy...but then a boy accidentally spilled...his juice on it...and it was ruined." Katherine said as she started crying again.

"It's ok baby. Let's go home. Alright?" I asked.

"Ok." She said sadly.

I carried her out the door and remembered that I had picked up a small present for her. Even though it was actually Bree's when she was little.

"Hey Kit-Kat, there should be something back there for you." I said as I was focused on the road.

"The box?" She asked.

"Yep. Why don't you open it?" I suggested.

I heard the sound of the box opening and heard her squeal.

"It's a doll! And it's so pretty!" She happily exclaimed.

"Yep. It was your aunt Bree's when she was your age." I said.

"I love it daddy!" She yelled.

Then we pulled into the driveway and I saw Adam's car in the parking lot.

"Who's car is that?" Katherine asked.

"It's your uncle Adam's." I said as I got her out and we went into the house.

She had the doll in her arms and we saw Adam and his wife, Kim, right away. Their son Andy was running around the house like crazy, but Selena was nowhere to be seen.

"Kit-Kat, go play with Andy, alright?" I asked.

"Ok daddy." Katherine said as she and Andy ran up the stairs.

"Hey Adam." I said.

"What do you know, 26 years old and you are still extremely short." Adam grinned.

"28 and you still don't have a brain." I teased.

"Boys." Kim groaned.

Adam and I started laughing.

"So where is Selena?" I asked.

"Oh, after we got here, she claimed that she wasn't feeling well and needed rest." Kim said.

I saw Adam nod in agreement as he started eating a bag of Doritos.

"Adam, don't eat all the food in the house." I said.

"You can't boss me around." Adam complained.

"Yeah, but it is my house." I said.

"Fine." Adam said as he put the bag up.

"I'm gonna go check on Selena." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Hey, check on the kids while you are up there." Kim said.

"I will." I said as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into mine and Selena's room to see her looking at something.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat beside her on the bed.

"The...the doctor called me...and said...it's...it's twins." Selena explained.

"Twins?! That's amazing!" I happily exclaimed.

"Shh. You don't want Katherine or anyone else to hear you, even if they know about the baby, they don't know it's twins." Selena said.

"Sorry. It does explain why you are so big already though." I said, and Selena slapped me in the arm. "Ow. I meant that in a good way." I groaned as I rubbed my arm.

"We don't know anything except there is definitely 2." Selena said.

"So are we gonna keep the genders secret this time?" I asked.

"No. Unless you want to." Selena said.

"I don't want to keep it secret either." I said.

"Then we will let them tell us." Selena said as she kissed me.

"Are you gonna come downstairs?" I asked.

Selena nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm gonna go check on Andy and Katherine and I'll be right down." I said.

Selena went down the stairs and I went into Katherine's room.

"Hey, is everything going ok in here?" I asked.

"Yep! Everything is going good!" Andy said.

"No it's not! He won't quit taping my dolls to his cars!" Katherine complained.

"Andy, where did you even get tape?" I asked as I picked it up.

"I may have snuck it out of my mom's room..." Andy trailed off.

"Andy, leave the tape alone. Katherine, be nice." I said as I left the room.

I brought the tape down and set it on the counter and I saw Adam, Kim and Selena laughing and talking about something. I couldn't wait until tonight.

 **Chapter 2!**

 **I'm still not feeling great, but a little better. Also, I found out my wisdom teeth are getting pulled this summer. Not to happy about that.**

 **For some weird reason, I can't see new reviews except for when they go to my email, so let me know what to do.**

 **Selena is having twins! Should they be two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl?**

 **Let me know in the reviews or you can PM me!**

 **Super special thanks to LoveTheLord. She is just a awesome person!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Family reunion and the announcement

Chapter 3.

Adam and I were having a contest, one that he roped me into, involving marshmallows and chocolate sauce, and Selena and Kim were judging with the occasional sounds of my craving wife wanting some, when we heard screams coming from upstairs. I immediately swallowed my marshmallow chocolate sauce mixture and ran up the stairs to see Katherine holding her knee tightly, sobbing uncontrollably and Andy apologizing over and over again.

"What happened?" I demanded as I sat on the ground and pulled Katherine into my lap.

"We were running and playing rocket ship when I accidentally pushed Katie (A/N, Kit-Kat is Chase's special name for her. The kids will call her Katie and the adults will call her Katherine) and she tripped and fell on something and hurt her leg." Andy explained.

"Andy, go downstairs, Katherine and I will be down in a sec." I said as I got off the floor with Katherine still in my arms.

Andy nodded while I took Katherine into the bathroom and made her sit down on the closed toilet seat. I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up her knee and put a bandage on it.

"There you go Kit-Kat." I said as I put the first aid kit back up.

"Kiss it better?" She asked.

"Honey, that's really germy." I said, then remembered that this was my daughter.

"I'm not gonna kiss your knee, but..." I started as I picked her up and started running to her room, making her squeal.

"Daddy! Put me down!" She happily yelled.

I laid her on the bed, pulled up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her scrunch up and laugh.

"Stop!" She yelled while laughing.

"Nope!" I yelled back as I did it again, making her squeal again.

Then I started tickling her feet.

"Stop it daddy! Please!" She yelled while laughing.

"Chase?! Katherine?! Bree, Isaac and Lucy are here!" Selena yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, I'll stop. Let's go see aunt Bree." I said as we got off of her bed.

"Yay!" She happily yelled as she ran down the stairs.

When we got down there, I was immediately embraced in a hug by Bree, which I hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you Chase. How long has Adam been here?" Bree asked.

"A hour or two. And he is set on eating all the food in my house." I explained as we turned to Adam, who was shoving marshmallows in his mouth.

"What? I can't help the fact that Kim is set on healthy lifestyles." Adam said with a mouth full of marshmallows.

"That explains so much." Bree said.

"Exactly. I never want blue corn chips again. And I'll eat anything!" Adam said.

Then Selena came over to Bree and they hugged.

"It's so good to see you Bree." Selena said.

"You too. You wanna go upstairs and talk about the you know what?" Bree asked, referring to the babies.

"Actually, Chase and I have a big announcement regarding the you know what." Selena explained.

"That works." Bree said.

"Lucy!" We suddenly heard Katherine yell.

"Katie!" Lucy yelled as she hugged Katherine tightly.

Then we heard the doorbell again. I opened it and saw Leo and Taylor.

"Hey Leo. Hey Taylor." I said as I hugged them both.

"Hey, be careful Chase. Taylor is eight months." Leo explained as they both walked in, Leo holding Taylor's hand.

I looked down and indeed saw Taylor's baby bump.

"That is the second baby I haven't noticed today." I said.

"Who was the first?" Adam asked.

"Katherine's teacher." I said.

"Who is?" Leo asked.

"Sabrina." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Wait. Sabrina? As in scared to death of Spike Sabrina?" Bree asked.

"Yes that Sabrina!" I yelled, making everyone jump.

Then the doorbell rang again and I opened the door to Douglas, Daniel and a unfamiliar girl.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Chase." Douglas said.

"Chase, this is my girlfriend Connie." Daniel said as he put his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you Connie." I said.

"Nice to meet you to. Daniel has told me all about you." Connie smiled.

I saw Mr. Davenport's car pull up right then and I saw him, Tasha and Kira come out.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

Kira, being the happy eight year old she was, immediately ran into the house followed by Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Selena got up off the couch after they got in the house.

"I should start on dinner." She said as she got up.

"Honey, let me help you." Tasha said, almost spoiling the surprise.

"Tasha. It's fine. You are a guest." Selena explained.

After a few more minutes, Selena finally gave in and she and Tasha started cooking.

Adam, Leo, Daniel, Isaac and I all went upstairs to play video games while Taylor, Kim, Bree and Connie had "girl talk." Douglas and Mr. Davenport were talking and Katherine, Kira, Andy and Lucy were all playing upstairs. After a few hours, Selena and Tasha announced it was dinner time. Katherine was sitting beside me at the table and she whispered in my ear.

"Daddy, does mommy look fat to you?"

I whispered back.

"Be nice...but yes."

"Don't whisper at the table." Selena scolded us.

After we started eating, Selena said.

"Chase and I have a big announcement."

"We are expecting twins." I smiled as I kissed Selena.

"Gross!" Kira yelled, making us laugh.

"Daddy, what does expecting twins mean?" Katherine asked.

"It means that mommy is gonna have a baby. But instead of one baby, it's two babies." I explained.

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Katherine yelled.

"Yes you are Kit-Kat." I said with a huge grin on my face.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the support!**

 **If you want The elite bionic to post his finished stories back on the site. Use the hash tag #EliteBionicTribute or #TheElitieBionic on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**

 **I will be doing it and I hope you will as well!**

 **So Katherine knows! Someone very...interesting will be in the next chapter and we find out the gender of the babies in the chapter! Last chance to say what genders you want. The majority so far wants a boy and a girl and one wants two boys.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Career day

Chapter 4.

Selena's POV.

My first trimester was almost over. Pretty soon, we would figure out what genders the babies were, my baby bump was more visible then it was then Katherine, but that's because of the twins. I saw Katherine come over.

"Hey Katherine. What's up?" I asked as she sat on the couch.

"Mommy, when the babies are born, you and daddy will still be my friends, right?" Katherine asked.

"Of course baby. The babies may need more attention then you, but we will still love you as much as we will love them." I explained.

"Why will the babies need more atte...nti...on then me?" Katherine asked, sounding out the word attention.

"Because they will just be babies. You are a big girl. The babies won't know how to do stuff you do. Like...write their names, or walk. And mommy and daddy will have to help them." I explained.

"Will I be able to help with the babies?" Katherine asked.

"Of course." I smiled as I hugged her.

Katherine put her hand on my stomach.

"Are the babies in your tummy?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you eat them?" Katherine asked.

"No. That's where they grow. Then soon, they will be born." I explained.

"Ok!" Katherine happily exclaimed as she slid off the couch and started going to our room, where Chase was taking a nap.

"Where are you going sweetie?" I asked.

"I need to ask daddy a question." Katherine explained as she left.

I was just glad she didn't want more details on the babies.

Chase's POV.

I was taking a nap when I felt someone jump on me. I looked over and saw Katherine.

"Honey, what do you need?" I asked.

She slid over to me.

"Mrs. Sabrina is doing something called Career day. We bring in our mommy or daddy and they talk about their job to the whole class. And since you have the coolest job ever, I was hoping you would do it...please?" Katherine asked.

"Sure Kit-Kat. When is it?" I asked.

"The next school day." Katherine said.

That was the day that Selena would be finding out the twins genders.

"Kit-Kat, that's the day we find out if your mommy if having two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl." I explained.

"But you said you would come." Katherine said with tears starting to form in her small hazel eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell mommy." I said.

"Yay!" She happily exclaimed.

-Time skip-

"Honey, are you sure? I really want to be there with you, but I promised Katherine." I explained.

"I'm sure. I can go by myself. You go to career day." Selena explained as she kissed me.

"Bye mommy!" Katherine happily exclaimed.

"Bye you two." Selena smiled.

When we got to the school, all the kids sat down at the tables and I stood in the back with the adults.

"Ok, first up, Leah Parks." Sabrina said.

A little red head with green eyes stood up and explained that her mom was a doctor. After a few more parents, Sabrina said.

"Katherine Davenport."

"My daddy has one of the best jobs in the entire world. He saves people all the time and is always doing missions with a elite force. He is a bionic superhuman. My daddy, Chase Davenport." She smiled as she sat down.

I came up to the front.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I asked.

"What does biobonic mean?" A little boy, with blond hair and gray eyes asked.

"Bionic means that I have special abilities...like a superhero." I explained.

"What's your ability?" Leah asked.

"I am super smart." I said.

"Can you tell us a story about one of your missions?" A little boy asked.

"Sure. The very first mission I had, it was me, my brother and my sister, and we had to stop this super fast train carrying a bunch of explosives from blowing up a town. My sister has super speed and my brother has super strength. So I did the calculations, my sister sped in front and tied unbreakable ropes to the bridge and my brother pulled on the ropes to stop the train." I explained.

"Did it work?" A girl asked.

"Yes it did." I said as I got up.

"I wanna hear about another one!" A boy suddenly yelled.

"Chase, can you tell them about another mission?" Sabrina asked.

"I wouldn't want to make my presentation any longer, and I have to go." I explained.

"Aww." All the kids groaned.

"I guess another won't hurt." I said as I sat back down.

"Yay!" All the kids cheered, especially Katherine.

"This one happened almost a year after our first mission. We had to stop a particle collider, which is basically something used for energy experiments and we didn't know that it was gonna kill us. And if it wasn't for our step brother Leo, I wouldn't even be here right now." I said.

"What did Leo do?" A boy asked.

"Leo pushed all three of us out of the way and got crushed, but we got him out before it was to late." I said, before looking at my watch.

"I really have to go." I started walking out.

"One more daddy?" Katherine asked.

"Fine, but this is the last one." I said.

"This was only a few years ago. My sister and I were part of a new team with three new people. Skylar, Kaz and Oliver. Kaz and I got into a fight and he got in a battle. We all had to save him from the bad guys, and we almost got crushed before Oliver used his ice powers to freeze the bad guys and we made it out safe and sound." I explained.

I was about to leave when I heard a crash. I saw a face I was hoping to never see again.

"Hey bro. Long time, no see. But now I can destroy you."

That voice belonged to the one and only Marcus Davenport.

"Who are you?!" Katherine yelled.

"I'm your dad's brother." Marcus smiled evily at my daughter.

"That don't make no sense you evil person!" Katherine yelled.

"Everyone out!" I yelled.

Everyone ran besides Katherine. Marcus lunged towards her before three words flashed in my face.

Commando app engaged.

Katherine's POV.

I watched as the bad guy came towards me before I heard a deep voice say.

"Don't hurt the child doll face!"

Marcus and I turned to daddy, who looked angry. Then I remembered that mommy had told me a long time ago that when daddy gets embarrassed or scared, a new person takes over his body and his name is Spike. But he doesn't stay forever. And now, because grandpa upgraded him, he could use daddy's abilities.

"Hit me with your best Spike. You got nothing." Marcus said as he lunged towards my daddy.

I was scared now. Really scared. My daddy could get hurt! Marcus and daddy were fighting when I saw daddy pull out a tablet and type stuff in. I noticed Marcus started sparking, but before he could fully die, he threw my daddy into the blackboard.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

His eyes were closed, but he didn't look asleep. Plus there was red stuff coming out of his head. I think daddy said it was called blood. I had seen it before, but this was a lot. Mrs. Sabrina came in and saw me. She picked me up and held me close.

"Honey, I'm gonna call a ambulance. Alright?" She asked as she held me tightly.

I started crying.

"Go with the other students. I'll call a ambulance and your mommy." Mrs. Sabrina explained.

I knelt down beside my daddy again.

"I'm not leaving." I said determination in my voice.

After a few minutes, a few people came in the door and made me move.

"Honey, your mom isn't answering. I'm gonna take you to the hospital, alright?" Mrs. Sabrina asked.

I nodded and got in her car with Jason. She took me to the hospital and stayed with me until auntie Bree got there. Then she left. I saw my mommy immediately and I hugged her.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly regained consciousness, I realized that I was in the hospital. I saw Selena and Katherine walk in the room.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Daddy!" Katherine smiled as she hugged me.

"Sorry I didn't get Sabrina's phone call. Mommy had a doctor's appointment." Selena explained to Katherine, then said.

"One of each."

"What?" I asked.

"The twins. It's a boy and a girl." Selena smiled.

 **Sorry if I got a bit sloppy at the end. It was 12:39 when I finished this.**

 **Longest chapter yet! And I have Aliqueen16 to thank for it. She helped me a lot and helped me decide to have a Spike vs Marcus.**

 **So now that we know the genders...start sending names! I'm bad at names and now I have to name 2 XD. So I would wanna see what names you send!**

 **Also ideas are good.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Sick day

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

After the career day gone wrong, all I had was a sprained wrist, but it wasn't my worst injury ever. However, Selena was practically making me rest and going full on protective mode, which she normally didn't eat or sleep when she was like that, and that wasn't good for the babies.

"Selena, it's just a sprain. I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm really scared about you though. Your protective mode is not good for you or the twins." I explained.

Selena had bags under her eyes, another bad sign.

"I'm fine Chase. I promise." Selena smiled.

"I'm serious. Go take a nap. Everything will be fine." I said.

"But what about the laundry and the dishes." Selena said as she was going through her list of chores.

"Honey, relax. Go take a nap. I'll do the chores." I said.

"No, you can't. You are hurt." Selena said.

"Selena. I have Katherine to help me and I'll call Bree. But I don't want you to hurt yourself or the babies. Rest." I said as I pointed upstairs.

"Fine. Your right. I just need to relax." Selena said as she started walking up the stairs.

I picked up my cell phone, called Bree and explained the entire situation. She said she would over later. Then I noticed that I hadn't seen Katherine all morning. Luckily, the kids were getting today off because of some holiday or something that wasn't really a holiday. I went upstairs and went into Katherine's room to find that she was still asleep. I put my hand on her forehead and realised that she was running a fever.

"Daddy?" She asked horsely.

"What is it Kit-Kat?" I asked as I grabbed the thermometer.

"I don't feel good." She whined.

"I know baby girl. Let me take your temperature." I said as I sat down on her bed.

She opened her mouth and I put the thermometer in. After a few seconds, it beeped. I took it out. 100.1. Not very high, but still a fever.

"My throat hurts daddy. And my head hurts. And my nose is runny." Katherine whined.

"I know baby. Let's go downstairs and you can rest on the couch." I said as I picked her up bridal style, the way Adam would when we were goofing off, and took her downstairs. After I got her settled on the couch, I grabbed some cold medicine and a glass of water.

"Kit-Kat? Please take this. It'll make you feel better." I said as I handed her the dose cup with the medicine in it.

She took a small sip of it before spitting it out on me.

"It's yucky!" She yelled in a horse voice.

"I know. But look, it's pink. You like pink." I smiled.

"But it is yucky!" She whined.

"Honey, please take it. I'll give you some water afterwards." I begged.

"No!" She yelled.

"Katherine Ana Davenport, take this now." I said, getting more and more angry, even though I shouldn't have been because she was sick.

She finally took the full dose and I gave her the water.

"Good. Now please don't act like that when you take it again." I said as I put it up.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yeah baby. You gotta take the medicine every four hours." I said as I put it up.

"Eww." She groaned.

"I know. But I'll make you some soup now." I said as I put a box of tissues near her.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"What is it baby?" I asked.

"Can I watch Bubble guppies?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled as I picked up the remote and turned it on for her.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it to Bree.

"Chase? Why did you call me over here?" She asked.

"Selena is stressing herself out and Katherine is sick. I just need some help." I explained.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" She asked as she came in the house.

"Selena was doing a bunch of chores before I made her get some rest. Could you take care of that?" I asked.

"And what will you be doing?" She demanded.

"Taking care of the sick five year old." I said as I pointed to my content daughter watching TV.

"She seems fine to me." Bree said.

"You weren't here when she spit her cold medicine on my shirt." I said.

"Maybe you should change." Bree suggested.

"I will a minute, I gotta get some soup going for Katherine. Just get started on the chores." I said.

"Fine "mission leader." Bree mocked.

"I told you I gave up that position!" I yelled as she sped to the laundry room.

I started the soup and went upstairs to grab my shirt. I noticed Selena was sleeping, so I quietly took it off when I heard.

"I forgot how nice you look without your shirt."

I turned around and saw Selena smiling at me and I blushed.

"I...I didn't notice you were awake." I admitted as I slipped on my birthday present last year from Mr. Davenport. A Davenport industries t-shirt.

"I'm awake. Why are you changing your shirt?" Selena asked.

Not wanting to stress her out more, I lied and said I spilled something on my shirt.

"Ok then..." Selena said, before suddenly gasping.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"The twins...they are kicking for the first time." She said as she grabbed my hand and laid it on her stomach.

I suddenly felt some slight moving and I smiled so big probably. Then they finally settled down.

"That was amazing." I said.

"You only felt Katherine kick the day she was born." Selena said.

"Yep. But I'm glad I felt them." I said as I kissed her.

"You should probably go downstairs." Selena said as she kissed me again.

"Alright." I said before getting off the bed and going downstairs to see the kitchen and living room were spotless and Katherine eating her soup.

"Thanks Bree. I appreciate it." I said before hugging her.

"No problem." Bree smiled.

A week later.

I had come down with Katherine's cold and she and Bree decided to make this a game. Bree was the doctor and Katherine was the nurse.

"Open your mouth daddy. I have to take your temperature." She said.

I reluctantly opened my mouth before Katherine shoved it in there. After it beeped, Bree came over and looked over Katherine's shoulder to see the thermometer.

"Looks like daddy needs more medicine." Bree said with a grin on her face.

"Bree, I swear, you are so in for it when I get better." I said before sneezing.

"Just be glad I didn't call Tasha. She can baby you better then I can." Bree said before shoving a spoonful of medicine in my mouth.

"I H-A-T- E you Bree." I spelled out, not wanting Katherine saying it.

"I love you to." Bree smiled.

 **Aww, that was so cute!**

 **Last chance to request names before the next chapter, The name game!**

 **I hope this chapter is good. It was fun to write XD.**

 **I have to agree with Selena when she said that Chase looks good without a shirt. Have you see Billy without one?**

 **Remember to post #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in your profiles and authors note on here and Wattpad so he will pit his completed stories back on the site!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. The name game

Chapter 6.

Selena's POV.

Well, I had Chase, Katherine, Bree's family and Adam's family in the kitchen. They had come over for the day and Chase and I needed help with the kids names.

"Hey everyone, we are gonna play a game." I said as I started writing on the big chalkboard on the front of our fridge.

"What game?" Andy asked as he was shoving the BLT's I made in his mouth.

"You are definitely Adam's son. We are playing the name game! You guys get to help Chase and I name the twins." I announced!

"What's the prize?" Adam asked.

"The prize is the satisfaction of naming the kids." I said, making everyone look at me weird. "And five bucks. Now, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will. For the girl, Jessalyn, for the boy, Mason." Bree said.

"Alright, thank you Bree." I said as I wrote down the names.

"For the boy, Jay. For the girl, Gabrielle." Adam said.

"Those are actually nice names Adam. I was expecting Candy and Hot Dog from you." Chase smirked.

"I can think up nice names short stack." Adam said as he and Chase stood up.

"Boys! Stop it or I will use my blast wave on you!" I yelled.

They both sat down and Katherine said.

"You go mom."

"Thank you sweetie. Who's next?" I asked.

"I will. Harper and Jonathan." Kim said.

"Thank you Kim." I smiled.

"Megan and Logan." Isaac said.

"Billy and Vanessa." Andy said.

I wrote down theirs and saw Katherine still sitting quietly.

"You wanna pick some names?" I asked.

"Annabeth and Dustin. But I also like Nico, Grace, Samantha and William." Katherine explained.

"Well, honey. People also need middle names. Like how yours is Ana, mine is Rachel and daddy's is William." I explained as I wrote down the names.

"I like daddy's middle name." Katherine smiled.

"Chase, what about you?" I asked.

"Tristan and Maxine." Chase said.

"Juliette and Jacob." Lucy said.

"Alright, and I'll write mine. Emma and Michael." I said as I put up the marker.

Adam, Bree, Kim and Isaac left the room and Lucy, Andy and Katherine went to go play.

"So, what names?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"I really like Megan. But Emma is also cute." Chase said.

"What about for the boy? You wanted Katherine to be a boy at first." I explained.

"Dustin is good, but so is Jacob." Chase said.

"I like Billy, Tristan, Harper and Samantha." I said as I felt the twins kicking again and smiled.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"The twins are kicking again." I said as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Oh. So how about...Megan Harper Davenport and Billy Dustin Davenport?" Chase asked.

"I like Megan Harper, but not Billy Dustin." I said.

"Ok...Billy Tristan Davenport?" Chase asked.

"I like that one." I smiled.

So we got everyone back in the room.

"Everyone who chose a name that we are doing, gets five bucks. Megan Harper. So Isaac and Kim and Billy Tristan, so Andy and...Chase, all the money in the house is yours." I explained, and Chase nodded in agreement.

After the name game ended, Bree and Adam's families left.

Chase's POV.

I was on the couch, with my arm around Selena and holding my favorite book, Journey to the center of the earth. Selena was taking a nap on me and I sometimes felt the babies kicking from how we were sitting. Then Katherine ran over and jumped in between us, startling me and making Selena wake up.

"Katherine!" I yelled.

Katherine started crying into Selena and as soon as Selena fully woke up, she hugged Katherine.

"Chase!" Selena scolded as she kept hugging Katherine.

"What?! She shouldn't have done that!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter. She's five. She didn't know any better." Selena explained.

"Selena, we are her parents. It's our job to discipline her." I explained.

"Yeah, but discipline is not yelling when they do something you don't like!" Selena explained.

"Really? Because you are yelling now." I pointed out.

"Stop talking." Selena said with a glare.

I raised my hands in the air in surrender.

"Alright sweetie. What happens when you do something mommy and daddy don't like?" Selena asked.

"I get in trouble?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. And do you know how?" Selena asked.

"Time out chair?" Katherine asked.

"Yep. Come on." Selena said as she picked her up and took her to the small yellow chair in the corner.

"You can get up in five minutes." Selena explained as she came back over and sat with me.

"Selena, I'm not so sure about the time out chair. That works now, and grounding will work when she is a teenager, but what about when she is in between?" I asked.

"Do we have to worry about that now?" Selena asked.

"No." I said with a smile as Selena laid on me again.

A few minutes later, Katherine was free of her punishment and she went to bed.

"Daddy? Are you still mad at me?" Katherine asked as I put the covers over her.

"No. Daddy just gets angry easily. But I'm not mad anymore." I explained as I kissed her forehead.

She sat up and hugged me around the neck.

"Love you daddy." She whispered in my ear.

"Love you to." I whispered back before turning on the nightlight and leaving the room.

 **Megan Harper and Billy Tristan! Those are the names! Megan was mine, but you guys, thanks so much for all the suggestions!**

 **Did anyone catch the Good luck charlie references from the episode Name that baby?**

 **Remember, TheEliteBionic or #EliteBionicTribute in authors notes and profiles on here and Wattpad.**

 **I've already done it, and I hope you will as well!**

 **The Chalena awards are tomorrow afternoon!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Bullying and Chase's revenge

Chapter 7.

Katherine's POV.

I was making something for my daddy when something got it wet.

"Hey!" I yelled and I faced the same boy who ruined my picture on the first day.

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded.

Then he grabbed some of my hair and pulled it.

"Ow!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Look at the crybaby! Are you gonna tell daddy?" The little boy mocked as everyone started laughing.

"Stop it!" I yelled as he let go.

"If you tell anyone about this, you'll be a tattletale. And no likes a tattletale." The little boy explained.

I remember my daddy telling me to let him know when someone was being mean to me, but I didn't want anyone to not like me anymore. I decided I wasn't gonna tell. It was just one time, right?

-Time skip-

Ok, it wasn't one time. Every day that kid hurt me, ruined my stuff, made everyone laugh at me, or all three. I don't care about being a tattletale anymore. I was gonna tell my daddy. As soon as I walked in the classroom, I slipped and fell.

"Ow!" I yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Where's your daddy?" The boy mocked.

"St...stop." I begged while starting to cry.

"Aww, poor crybaby. Too bad daddy isn't here." The boy mocked.

"Jus...just leave me alone." I begged.

"No can do Kit-Kat." The boy mocked.

"How...how do you know about that?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

"I heard your dad say it on the first day." The boy said as he came over to me and started pulling my hair again.

"Stop!" I yelled as I kicked him to the ground.

Then Mrs. Sabrina came in the room.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"Mrs. Sabrina! Katherine kicked me for no reason!" The little boy said as he started crying.

"What?! No, you were hurting me first!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't do that! You are just making that up to get out of trouble!" The boy said as he continued crying.

"Katherine, you are in a time out." Mrs. Sabrina explained as she took me over to the corner.

"But he hurt me!" I yelled.

"No he didn't. Now stop making up stuff." Mrs. Sabrina explained, then I heard her whisper.

"How is that kid even Chase's?"

Why didn't anyone believe me?

Chase's POV.

Selena was at a doctor's appointment and Bree had taken her, so I was in the living room by myself when my phone rang.

"Hello? Chase Davenport." I said.

"Hey Chase, can you do me a favor?" I heard Sabrina say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you come in and teach the kindergarten class for a while? Just until the substitute gets back from vacation." Sabrina asked.

"You are going on maternity leave?" I asked.

"Yes." Sabrina said.

"Sure. I'll start tomorrow." I said.

"Good. Also, you need to come get Katherine." Sabrina explained.

"I'll be over there in a bit." I said as I got up and grabbed my car keys.

As soon as I got to the kindergarten building, Sabrina and I went to the classroom so we could go over a few things and so I could get Katherine.

"This is a very nice classroom." I said.

"Thanks! I think we have pretty much covered everything, but here is the schedule." Sabrina explained as she handed me the list.

"Thank you." I said.

"I guess I'll see you around." Sabrina said.

"Guess so." I said, then turned to Katherine. "Let's go home sweetie."

Katherine didn't talk to me the whole way home, it was strange. As soon as we got home, she went to her room. She didn't even say anything. This was weird. I went to go check on Selena. I went in our room and saw that she was reading something on her tablet.

"Hey sweetie." I said.

"Hey Chase." She smiled as we kissed.

"How was Katherine?" She asked.

"Good, but really quiet." I explained.

"That's not like her to be quiet." Selena explained.

"I know. She hasn't really talked in the past week." I said.

"There's something wrong then." Selena said.

"How did the doctors appointment go?" I asked.

"Both the twins are healthy." She explained.

"That's good. I'm gonna be Katherine's substitute for a few days. Are you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yes. But now we need to figure out what is wrong with Katherine." Selena explained.

"Alright, let's go to her room." I said as Selena stood up.

We slowly walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Honey, are you in there?" Selena asked.

"No." We heard a sad voice say.

We opened the door and saw Katherine holding tightly to the doll I had given her and tears running down her face.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" Selena asked as she tried to pull Katherine in her lap, but that's a bit hard when you have two babies at the moment.

After Selena failed, I picked up Katherine and put her in my lap.

"I...I can't tell you." Katherine said.

"Yes you can Kit-Kat. Mommy and daddy just wanna help, but it we don't know what's wrong, then how will we help?" I asked.

Katherine started crying in my shirt after that, still holding the doll tightly. I hugged her tightly, even though I was determined to figure out what was wrong. After awhile, she calmed down a bit.

"Better?" Selena asked.

Katherine nodded and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran my hand through her hair.

"There's a mean boy in my class. He got me in trouble with Mrs. Sabrina." Katherine explained.

"What did he do?" Selena asked.

"He ruined my projects, pulled my hair and made everyone laugh at me." Katherine explained.

Selena gasped and hugged Katherine.

"I'm so sorry baby." Selena said.

"And now I'm a tattletale and no one will like me." Katherine said.

I suddenly remembered when I was getting bullied badly by Trent and he said the same thing to me. I was sixteen when that happened. Katherine was only five.

"Honey, you are not a tattletale. Now that you told us, we can help you." I said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said.

Next day.

As soon as we got to the kindergarten, Katherine gripped onto my pants. I sighed and knelt down to her.

"Kit-Kat it's alright. Which boy is it?" I asked.

She slightly pointed at a boy with black hair and brown eyes. Then I noticed the resemblance. That kid looked almost exactly like Trent.

"Attention everyone. I'm gonna be your teacher for a few days. So I need your names." I explained.

"Katherine!" My daughter happily exclaimed.

"I know your name sweetie. I meant everyone else." I explained.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

I got all the kids names, and then I heard Kevin Brown. The kid who wouldn't leave my daughter alone. After kindergarten dismissed, I took Katherine home and went straight to Trent's house. I knocked on the door. A woman came out.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Danielle?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She said.

"Is Trent home?" I asked, trying to get the weird image of Danielle being Trent's wife out of my head.

"Yeah, let me get him." Danielle said, then yelled. "Trent!" Hurting my ears.

He ran down the stairs and to his wife.

"What's wrong honey?" Trent asked.

"Nothing. Someone is here to see you." Danielle explained as she went into the house.

Trent came over and saw me.

"Oh it's you."

"Look, I just need to tell you something, because trust me, I didn't ever want to see you again." I explained.

"Alright Davendork. You got five minutes." Trent said as he leaned on the door frame.

"I want Kevin to stop bullying Katherine." I explained.

"Kevin isn't bullying anyone. He's like his mom, but looks like me." Trent explained.

I lost it then and punched Trent hard in the nose.

"Oh you just made a BIG mistake." Trent said as he punched me in the shoulder harder then Adam ever had.

I started punching Trent left and right and he managed to hit me hard enough to make me bleed in a few places. I finally knocked Trent to the ground and before I walked away I said.

"Mess with me all you want, but leave my daughter alone."

Once I got back to the house, Selena hugged me, then saw the blood.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Selena asked as she gently touched my shoulder and I winced.

"Katherine won't be getting bullied anymore." I said.

"You fought a five year old?!" Selena yelled.

"No! That's crazy! I fought his dad." I explained.

"That's even worse! And also not a good influence on Katherine!" Selena yelled.

"Honey, calm down." I said.

"You will explain EVERYTHING. But first, let's get that cleaned up." Selena explained, referring to all the blood.

Selena is gonna kill me.

 **I'll let you guys imagine what happens next. ;)**

 **Use the #TheEliteBionic or #EliteBionicTribute on your profiles and in your author notes on here and Wattpad so The Elite Bionic will repost his completed stories!**

 **Also, the Chalena awards are tonight. A complication came up with one of the contestants and she can't post her story until tonight. Read the three that are out now.**

 **Disaster by T00thy.**

 **Prom by Tennisgirl77.**

 **To start anew by Dirtkid123.**

 **Also, ideas on what should happen next in this story are appreciated.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Nightmares and unlikely comfort

Chapter 8.

Selena's POV.

"Alright, bedtime." I announced as I pushed myself off the couch.

"Do we have to?" Katherine whined.

"Yeah, do we have to?" Chase asked as he stuck out his lip.

We were having a movie night, watching Finding Nemo, and it was 10:00 pm.

"Katherine, your bedtime was two hours ago. And Chase, stop acting like...our daughter." I said.

"Fine." They both groaned.

"Good. Chase, take Katherine to bed." I said.

"Can't you?" Chase asked.

"You want the cranky pregnant woman to do it?" I demanded as I glared and crossed my arms.

"Ok Kit-Kat, bedtime." Chase said as he flipped off the TV and they went up the stairs.

Selena 1, Chase 0.

Chase's POV.

"And they all lived happily ever after, the end." I finished.

"Will we?" Katherine asked.

"Will we what?" I asked.

"Live happily ever after. Like Cinderella." Katherine explained.

I didn't want to crush her dreams. At all. But I didn't want her to have a disillusion her entire life.

"Sometimes people do, and sometimes people don't. But you will almost definitely have one. I promise." I said with a smile.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Will the evil guy come back?" She asked.

"What evil guy?" I asked.

"The one who hurt you at school." Katherine said.

Marcus. My daughter is scared of Marcus.

"No he won't. And if he does, daddy and mommy will kick his butt." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Goodnight daddy." She said.

"Goodnight baby." I said as I closed the door.

Katherine's nightmare...

I was standing in a room. It was super bright. I saw the evil guy fighting my daddy. I tried to go over there, but I was stuck. I couldn't move! I then saw my daddy get stomped on by Marcus several times.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I tried to go over to him.

Then the evil guy came over to me, leaving my daddy, who was covered in that blood stuff.

"Your "daddy" is gone. And now it's your turn." The evil guy said as his hands turned into five small sharp things.

I shrieked and started crying.

End of dream.

Katherine's POV.

I realised that I was in my bed. Alive and awake. Then I realized something. My pillow was wet and so was part of my bed. Oh no. I wet the bed. I had to go get daddy. I got up, ran to mommy and daddy's room and started shaking daddy.

"What is it Katherine?" Daddy asked.

"I...I had a nightmare...and...I wet the bed." I explained before starting to cry again.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Daddy said as he sat up. "Let's go to your room so we don't wake mommy up." Daddy explained.

I nodded and we went to my room.

"Alright honey, let's get you changed." Daddy said as he picked me up and put me on the table where they used to change my diapers.

"Really daddy?" I asked.

"This is just the easiest way to do this baby." Daddy explained before taking off my pants.

After he changed me, he put the sheets and blankets in the laundry basket and grabbed some new ones out of the closet. After he remade my bed, we sat down on it.

"So what was the nightmare about sweetie?" Daddy asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"The...the evil guy got you and...hurt you badly...then he said you were gone...and tried to hurt me." I said before crying again.

"Kit-Kat, it was just a dream. Alright? It won't happen." Daddy explained.

"It was so bad! I couldn't move at all!" I started yelling while sobbing.

"Honey, it was just a dream." Daddy explained.

"It scared me so bad." I said.

"Honey, would you feel better if I slept with you?" Daddy asked.

"Yes." I said.

Daddy wasn't kidding. He got under my covers and put his arm around me.

"Goodnight sweetie." I heard him whisper before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

-Time skip to the next night-

Chase's POV.

"Honey, are you gonna be ok tonight?"

"Yes." Katherine smiled.

"Already Kit-Kat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed her door, and went to my room.

Chase's dream...

(A/N, there is some stuff in Chase's dream, the main reason I changed the rating. JSYK.)

I watched as Katherine and a unfamiliar boy were walking home from something. A date perhaps.

"I love you."

"I love you more Katherine."

"Oh no! My curfew was a hour ago! I'm gonna be in trouble!"

"Katherine...sweet, sweet Katherine. You are sixteen. You can make your own rules. Whether it's stay up last your curfew or...do some "stuff" with me."

"I would never do that."

"Oh Katherine...you will."

"What?" Katherine asked.

Then I saw that boy dragging Katherine to a hotel and getting a small suite. He locked the door and came over to Katherine.

"Leave me alone!"

"But I love you."

"You liar. You sick person."

The boy just grabbed at her T-shirt and gently started pulling it off.

(A/N, you're good now)

End of dream.

I woke up and realised Katherine was standing beside my bed.

"Daddy, you were screaming and crying. Are you ok?"

"Yeah...yeah. Don't worry about me." I said, even though that was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

"Daddy, come on." Katherine said.

I stood up slowly. She grabbed my hand and lead me to her bedroom.

"Daddy? What did you have a bad dream about?" She asked.

"There was a boy...and he wanted to hurt you." I explained, not wanting to go into details.

"Daddy, you can sleep with me." Katherine said.

"Really? You want me to sleep with you?" No, but I want you to be happy." Katherine explained.

We got in her bed and she put a arm around me.

"Goodnight daddy."

 **Sorry about...you know. I just thought that would be appropriate for Chase's dream.**

 **Remember the hash tags #TheEliteBionic or #EliteBionicTribute so he will repost his completed stories back on the site in authors notes and profiles on here and Wattpad.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Birthday party

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

Selena and I were on the couch, she was getting bigger and bigger. I know I probably shouldn't say that about my wife, but it's true. Then Selena asked something that immediately got my attention.

"Honey, do you know what's in a few days?"

"What?" I asked.

"Katherine's sixth birthday."

"I completely forgot!" I yelled.

"Honey, calm down. Just because you forgot doesn't mean you guys still aren't extremely close." Selena explained.

"Do you know what she wants?" I asked.

"You mean besides bionics?" Selena asked, then added. "Which is a no."

"Yeah, besides bionics." I said.

"She said she really wanted some My Little Pony figurines and a house for them." Selena explained.

"Alright, we can probably do that. Do you wanna do a surprise party?" I asked.

"Yep. Because surprises and pregnant woman are the perfect combo." Selena said sarcastically.

"I think a surprise would be a good idea." I pouted.

"Yeah, and I don't want do anything that makes the babies early. I am due next month." Selena explained.

"Honey, it'll be fine. We can invite my family and your...oh. Sorry." I admitted as I looked down at my hands.

Selena's dad died just a few days after our wedding because of brain cancer that he had been fighting since Selena was 9 and her mom had kicked her out when she admitted she was bionic. Her younger brother had been diagnosed with a heart condition a few years ago, so he still lived with their mom. He was 20.

"Chase, it's alright. You just slipped up." Selena explained as she kissed my cheek.

"Sorry. Again." I apologized.

"I forgive you." Selena smiled.

"So, let's get back to the party planning." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah, good idea." Selena said.

"So, what party entertainment should we hire?" I asked.

"We could get a magician." Selena suggested.

"No, Katherine is like me, trying to prove it's fake." I explained.

Selena laughed, then looked at the list again.

"How about the guy who brings his horse and let's the kids ride it?" Selena asked.

"That may work. Let's put that as a maybe." I said.

Selena nodded, and after a few more hours, we decided on the guy who brought his horse for little kids.

"So backyard party?" I asked.

"Yep. It is April after all." Selena said.

"I can grill some hot dogs for the guests." I said.

"That's a good idea." Selena said.

"Now who should we invite? Besides my family." I asked.

"I don't know. Katherine hasn't really made any friends." Selena said sadly.

"She has four friends total that aren't her cousins." I explained.

"Alright, so invite them." Selena said.

"Ok then. This will be Katherine's best birthday." I announced.

A few days later.

"Honey, how is the cake coming?" I asked.

"Cakes coming along fine. Did you get her presents wrapped?" Selena asked from the kitchen.

"Yep. I've also got the backyard set up. When are the guests gonna get here?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Adam's family, Mr. Davenport's family and Leo's family can't come." Selena explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Andy has chickenpox and Taylor had her kid a while back and he isn't doing great. Mr. Davenport and his family are helping her out." Selena explained as she stopped frosting the cake.

Then her cellphone rang again, after talking for a few minutes, she sighed.

"Forget about Douglas and Daniel as well." She said.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"Daniel proposed to Connie and he and Douglas are trying to find a venue for the wedding." Selena explained as she continued to frost the cake.

"So Bree, Lucy, Lydia, Donnie, Ruth and Ava?" I asked.

"It appears so." Selena said as she finished the cake.

Then we heard Katherine coming down the stairs singing.

"Happy birthday to me."

In the cutest voice ever.

"When's my party?" She asked.

"Um, remember, we said that it has to be tomorrow, remember?" Selena asked.

"Oh yeah." Katherine remembered, then flashed a smile.

"Honey, let's go upstairs and play for awhile." Selena said.

"Ok!" She happily exclaimed.

"Make sure the guests get here and get everyone ready." Selena whispered before going up the stairs.

I nodded and took the cake to the picnic table. After everyone got there and in their hiding places, I suddenly got a call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, your party entertainment order has been denied."

"What?! Why?!" I yelled.

"Some rich guy wanted him and had more money."

"That's insane!" I yelled.

"Sorry sir. Would you like a refund?"

"No! I don't! I want that horse, in my backyard, now!"

"No need to over exaggerate sir." The person said, then the line went dead.

I got frustrated and threw my cellphone against the wall, but it was one of the super durable ones, so no damage. Selena must've heard because she walked down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No, that dang horse guy cancelled because he got a better deal!" I yelled.

"Chasey, relax." Selena said.

"I just want her birthday to go well." I admitted.

"It will. Now let's get her down here. Go hide." Selena said.

I went outside and hid behind one of the bushes. After a few minutes, I heard Selena and Katherine coming outside.

"Surprise!" We all yelled as we jumped out.

"Yay!" Katherine yelled happily.

I picked her up and spun her around.

"Happy birthday Kit-Kat." I said as I kissed her cheek.

Bree was helping the kids with a party game while I started on the hot dogs. After a few minutes, I couldn't resist watching them, and I accidentally did something pretty stupid. I noticed I had set my hand on the grill for a second. I looked and it was bright red and starting to blister, not to mention extremely hot. Then Selena came over.

"Oh my gosh, let's go deal with this burn." Selena explained as we went into the house.

Bree must've understood something was wrong because she was trying to keep the kids entertained while Selena made me run my hand under cold water.

"How Chase?" Selena asked as she grabbed the first aid kit.

"How what?" I asked as I turned off the water.

"How do you always manage to hurt yourself like that?" She asked as she took off my wedding ring.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm just taking it off while I take care of the burn." Selena explained as she grabbed some sort of lotion and put it on my hand.

"I'm fine. We need to get back to the party." I explained.

"Are you in any pain?" Selena asked.

"Duh, I just got a second degree burn." I said.

"You don't have to give me that tone. I just wanted to know if you needed some Advil or Tylenol." Selena explained.

"It's not that bad." I said.

"Fine. Let's get to the party then." Selena said as she stood up.

I followed her and we saw all the kids running around in the backyard.

"What is going on?" I asked as Bree stopped for a second.

"We are having a race. And they have made it pretty clear that I can't use my speed." Bree explained.

"Cake!" Selena announced.

All the kids stopped and ran over to her.

"That worked." She smiled.

I laughed before going over to where the cake was. Then we saw that it had bees on it. All the kids screamed and ran. Then I heard Katherine scream and start crying. I ran over to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

Then I saw her arm and saw that she had been stung.

"Ok, come on Kit-Kat." I said as I picked her up and took her inside while Selena and Bree were trying to calm the kids down and get rid of the bees.

I grabbed my credit card and got the stinger out, then iced it and elevated her arm.

"Sorry about your party baby." I said as I sat down beside her.

"It's ok daddy. You tried your best." Katherine said with a small smile.

Then Selena and all the guest came in the house.

"The cake is ruined, the kids wanna go home and bees are invading out backyard." Selena explained as she sat down on the other side of Katherine.

"If you want to, you can go home. I'm sorry about the party." Katherine explained.

The kids then left. Katherine and Selena fell asleep on me.

 **Sorry about the terrible ending on this. My WiFi went out last night so I didn't have music.**

 **Anyway, I think the twins may be born in the next chapter, but let me know if you want that right now or to wait a bit.**

 **Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors notes and profiles on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Time for twins!

Chapter 10.

Selena's POV.

The twins would be born any day now and we were all excited. Katherine wanted to give them a birthday party, but Chase and I just laughed and said no. She came over to me and asked if I knew which one was older.

"I don't know baby. Which do you think will be older?" I asked.

"I think it'll be the boy. So he can protect the girl. But I will protect them both." Katherine explained as she tried to sit in my lap and failed.

"Baby, maybe you can sit on my lap once the babies are born." I said as I put her beside me.

"Ok. Where's daddy?" Katherine asked.

"He had to go get some groceries, he'll be back later." I explained as Katherine laid her head on my stomach gently and yawned.

"It's pretty late honey, we should go to bed." I explained.

"What about daddy?" She asked.

"He went to one of the 24 hour stores, he'll be back soon." I explained as I took her to bed.

After she was asleep, I went to Chase's and my room and started drifting off when I felt something...off. 'Really?! Right now?!' I thought to myself as I felt a contraction. I grabbed my cellphone and called Chase.

"Hello?"

"Chase! It's happening!" I yelled.

"Wait, the twins?! Right now?!" Chase yelled back.

"Yes! What do I do?! You aren't home and Katherine can't drive!" I yelled.

"I'll meet you at the hospital, call Bree. She'll drive you. And stay calm sweetie." Chase explained.

"I will. What about Katherine?" I asked quietly before feeling another contraction and crying out in pain.

"Shh. Take her with you. She can stay in the waiting room." Chase explained.

"Alright. See you in a bit." I said before biting my lip.

"Bye baby." Chase said before I hung up.

I called Bree.

"Selena? It's almost 1:00 am. What do you need?" A tired Bree asked before yawning.

"I'm in labor Bree. Chase is at the grocery store. I need someone to drive me to the hospital." I explained.

"Alright, I'll be over there ASAP." Bree said before hanging up.

I went to Katherine's room, and woke her up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mommy is having the babies. We gotta go to the hospital." I explained as Katherine got out of bed.

"Ok." She muttered tiredly as we went downstairs.

"Honey, there is a green duffle bag in my room. Can you go get it?" I asked before grabbing the couch arm in pain.

"Ok!" She happily exclaimed as she went up the stairs.

Then I saw Bree pull up and she came into the house.

"Selena, you don't look so good." Bree said.

"Let's just go!" I yelled as Katherine brought my bag down.

"Thank you sweetie." I said as Bree carried it to the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat and Katherine got in Lucy's car seat. Luckily they were the same height. As Bree started driving to the hospital, I had to keep myself from screaming or crying, but it didn't work.

"Selena, we're almost there." Bree said as the car turned.

I looked back and saw that Katherine was asleep. Then a very painful contraction hit and I screamed.

"Selena, relax. We're here." Bree explained as she stopped the car.

She handed me my duffle, picked up Katherine and we started walking into the hospital. When we got in, we saw Chase sitting down in the main waiting room.

"Finally, are you ok baby?" Chase asked.

"No I'm really not." I said in a strained voice.

Bree explained everything to the receptionist and a nurse took me to a different room, with Chase following behind. Then they said that he couldn't be in there.

"I am not delivering these babies without my husband." I explained sternly before another contraction came and I groaned.

"Honey, I'll be with you later. Alright? Just focus on the babies." Chase explained.

"I don't want to do this without you!" I yelled.

"I know, but you have to." Chase explained.

"No I don't. I want you to be with me." I explained.

"Is there anyway I can be in there with her?" Chase pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir. But no. I suggest you go wait with your family." The nurse explained.

"Sorry Selena. I love you." Chase said.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

Chase's POV.

I started getting antsy immediately. I wanted to be with Selena so badly. Bree had stayed at the hospital and was texting somebody right now, probably Isaac, who else would she text at 1:26 am? Katherine was sleeping on my lap and my guess is that they had to wake her up to get her here. I pulled out and started texting as well.

Chasey: Adam, you still awake?

After a few minutes, I got a reply.

Adam231: Now I am. You ok? Your writing isn't good.

Chasey: That's called grammar Adam. I'm ok, Selena is having the babies. How do you keep yourself from bouncing off the walls?

Adam231: I have never bounced off the walls...I should try that!

Chasey: Adam! Not what I meant. I meant what's a good way to stay calm? They won't let me be with Selena.

Adam231: Just think of things you find relaxing. Like mathy and smarty stuff.

Chasey: Mathy isn't a word, but I understand what you mean. Thanks.

Adqm231: No problem Chase. Gotta go. Kim is getting mad.

Chasey: Bye Adam. ?.

Adam231: Oh my gosh you used a emoji. LOOL.

Chasey: You seriously spelled LOL wrong?

Adam231: Yes.

Chasey: Bye...again.

Adam231: Bye Chase.

I then put my phone up and started to think about relaxing things when I felt Katherine sit up.

"Are you awake now?" I joked.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked.

"We are at the hospital. Mommy is having the babies." I explained.

"Do you know when they will be born?" Katherine asked.

"No I don't Kit-Kat." I said as I stroked her hair.

"But I thought you were the smartest person in the world." Katherine said.

"I am, but I still don't know some things, and that is one of them." I explained as she laid on me.

Then a nurse came in the room and came over to me.

"Yous wife is fine. You can see your her now." The nurse explained.

"Honey, do you wanna go see mommy?" I asked.

Katherine nodded and the nurse lead us to a hospital room. I saw Selena laying down with a tired look on her face.

"Hey Selena. How did it go?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"It went well. I would've been better if you were there." Selena explained.

"Mommy!" Katherine happily exclaimed as she ran over to Selena.

"Hey baby." Selena weakly smiled.

"Where are the babies?" Katherine asked.

"The babies are getting a check up." Selena said.

"I don't like check ups." Katherine admitted.

"Neither does daddy." Selena smiled.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"It's true." Selena said.

"Yeah it is, but you don't have to tell anyone that." I said.

"Too late." Selena smirked.

"I'm gonna take Katherine to see the babies in the nursery through the window. Are you gonna be ok?" I asked as I picked up Katherine.

"Yeah, go see your babies." Selena smiled as she relaxed a bit.

Katherine and I walked to the nursery window.

"Where are my baby brother and sister?" She asked as she was peering in the window to see all the babies.

Then a nurse came over to us and took us in the nursery.

"Davenport's, your twins are over here." She explained.

"Oh thanks...Janelle?" I asked.

"Yep. How are you? Putting on encores of Dancing with the jocks?" She asked.

"No I'm not. I'm doing well, you?" I asked.

"I'm good. How's...how's Leo?" She asked.

Janelle and Leo had broken up because apparently Janelle was just fed up with him.

"He's good. He's married and has a kid." I explained.

"Married?" She asked.

I nodded and Janelle had a sad look on her face for a second.

"Anyway, the twins are in the middle row, on the right side." Janelle explained.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled and left, then I showed Katherine where the babies were.

"They are so cute!" She happily exclaimed.

"Shh. We don't want to wake the babies up." I explained in a hushed tone.

"Ok. Hi babies." She whispered with a smile.

"Alright, let's go back to mommy's room." I said.

"But I wanna be with my siblings." Katherine pouted.

"I know, but they'll bring them to mommy later." I explained.

"Bye babies." She whispered as we walked out and went back to Selena's room.

Selena was sleeping, but at the same time it was like 3 in the morning. Katherine fell asleep in the chair and I fell asleep on the couch that was in there.

-Time skip-

When I woke up at a reasonable hour I saw that Selena was also awake, but Katherine was still asleep. I walked over to Selena as she closed her eyes again.

"Hey baby." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Still sleepy." Selena complained.

"I don't blame you." I whispered.

She smiled slightly before opening her eyes and propping herself up a bit with the pillows. Then a nurse came in the room and asked if Selena was ready to see the babies.

"Yes." Selena said.

The nurse smiled and left while I woke up Katherine.

"Kit-Kat, the nurse is about to bring your siblings in here." I whispered while gently shaking her.

She sat straight up and looked around.

"Were you even asleep?" I joked.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said in a suspicious tone.

"Oh no! We have a mysterious girl on our hands!" I heard Selena say sarcastically, making Katherine laugh.

Then two nurses came in the room, one holding a pink blanket and the other holding a blue one. They handed Selena the girl and me the boy, made sure that we had them, then left. I sat down on the couch and Katherine looked in my arms.

"Is that Billy daddy?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

Billy had black hair and hazel eyes, like Katherine and Megan had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Welcome to the family Billy and Megan." Katherine said.

 **Double digits!**

 **I have a announcement. My mom is having surgery on Wednesday and I'll either be to scared to write or writing like crazy. Plus I'll be helping my family, so I may not update as often for the next few days.**

 **So Anonlabratslover gave me a idea for the next chapter, but suggestions are allowed.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Runaway kid (part 1)

Chapter 11.

Selena's POV.

After a few days, we brought Megan and Billy home. Bree was gonna be helping us for a few days with Katherine and the twins. She had already taken Katherine home a few days earlier. When we got home, Chase was holding both the babies in their car seats. Katherine immediately came up and hugged me.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled as I hugged her.

Then Bree came in the room behind her.

"Has she been good for you?" Chase asked as we walked into the living room and he set the car seats down.

"Yep. Except for the smoothie mishap, but that was mostly me." Bree explained.

"What smoothie mishap?" I asked cautiously.

"Long story, but let's just say you need a new blender." Bree said.

Everything was silent for a minute when a high pitch cry came through the room. We all looked down and saw that Megan was crying. I leaned down and picked her up.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright baby." I muttered quietly, but she just started screaming louder.

"Selena, do you want me to try?" Chase asked.

I nodded and handed him Megan.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie." Chase said, but she just kept screaming.

"Is she alright mommy?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know baby." I said.

"Is she hungry?" Bree asked.

"Maybe." Chase said.

I quickly made some formula then handed it to Chase.

"Thanks." He said as he put the bottle in Megan's mouth.

Megan seemed to calm down after that and then she started closing her eyes.

"Mommy, can I hold Megan?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know sweetie, she just fell asleep." I explained as Chase handed her to me.

"Please?" She asked.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes." I said as Katherine sat down in the recliner chair.

I gently set Megan in Katherine's arms and made sure she was holding her correctly before letting go. Katherine had the biggest smile on her face and Chase brought the camera downstairs. He quickly snapped the picture and showed it to me.

"That's a good one." I whispered.

Then we heard crying again but it wasn't Megan.

"Billy." Chase said as he put the camera down and picked up our son.

The baby was squirming a bit in his blanket and Chase was trying his hardest to calm him down.

"Shh. It's alright." Chase whispered, but Billy was crying louder.

"Why is he crying?" Katherine asked as Bree took Megan out of her arms.

"I think he just needs a diaper change." Chase explained as he went upstairs.

-Time skip to a few days later-

Katherine's POV.

Mommy and daddy were super busy with the babies. Whenever they weren't watching the babies, they were sleeping. Aunt Bree had been helping them also, but she also spent time with me. I really wanted to do something with mommy and daddy. I went into the kitchen and saw that mommy was feeding Billy.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Sorry honey, I'm really busy." Mommy said as she picked up the phone.

I went into the living room and saw that daddy was holding Megan and she was asleep.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Shh. Yes Kit-Kat?" Daddy whispered.

"Can we play something?" I asked.

"In a little while. I promise." Daddy said.

"Ok." I said, then got on the couch with daddy. "Megan is so cute when she is sleeping."

"You were also cute when you were this age. Your still cute." Daddy said as I laid on his shoulder.

"Love you daddy." I said with a yawn.

"Love you to baby." Daddy said before I fell asleep.

-Time skip-

When I woke up, daddy wasn't in the living room anymore. Just Billy in his car seat asleep and mommy was still in the kitchen. I got off the couch and walked to mommy.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Hey baby, you slept through lunch." Mommy said as she put a sandwich down at my spot at the table.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"Honey, daddy had to go back to Centium city with his team and won't be back until tomorrow." Mommy explained.

"But...he said he would play with me today! He promised!" I yelled as I started crying.

Mommy came over to me and hugged me.

"Baby...he can't control when this kind of thing comes up." Mommy explained as she put me in her lap and ran her hand through my hair.

I was still crying when another cry came through the room. Mommy put me back in my chair and picked up Megan, who's car seat was in the kitchen.

"It's alright sweetheart. Mommy's got you. Mommy has you. Shh." Mommy said as she rocked Megan.

I left the room and opened the door. I was really sad. Mommy and daddy were way too busy all the time to spend time with me anymore. I walked outside, closed the door and started walking down the sidewalk, not knowing where I was going.

 **Poor Katherine feels unloved! :(**

 **Who will find her? Will Chase and Selena get her back?**

 **Remember #TheEliteBionic and or #EliteBionicTribute in AN's and Profiles on here and Wattpad!**

 **My mom is having surgery tomorrow, so I may not update, or I will update pretty much everything. (I write and talk when I am stressed/scared.)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Runaway kid (part 2)

Chapter 12.

Katherine's POV.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I realized that it was starting to get dark outside. I kept walking until I ended up in a really dark space between two apartments. I got scared fast. Then I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me. I hid behind the nasty dumpster and ducked.

"Are you sure she is here?" I heard a boy say.

"Positive! We haven't been tracking her for weeks for nothing!" Another boy said.

"Well, this alley is obviously empty." The first boy said.

"I know she's here. She is the key to getting the locations of all the superheroes." The second one explained.

"I know that much." The first one said.

"Then help me find her!" The second one yelled.

I heard them start throwing stuff around and I held my breath. Then after a few minutes, it got quiet. I let out a sigh of relief, then someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I screamed in fear.

"Roman, I found her!" The first guy said.

He had brown hair in a ponytail and was holding tightly onto my arm.

"Well done Riker. Let's get her back to headquarters." Roman said.

He had black hair, also in a ponytail.

"Let me go! My daddy will stop you!" I yelled as I struggled against Riker's grip.

"I'm sure he will." Roman said, but he sounded like he wasn't serious.

"Let me go now!" I yelled.

"Can I hit the kid so she'll shut up?" Riker asked.

"No. We need her unharmed. For now." Roman said.

"My daddy will stop you." I said, very seriously.

"Sure he will." Roman said.

Then I was pushed into a subway station and locked in a cell.

"I'm too young for this!" I yelled as I grabbed at the door.

Roman and Riker left the room and I grabbed at the door again, trying to pull it off.

Selena's POV.

After I put Megan and Billy to bed, I started looking for Katherine. When I couldn't find her anywhere, I called Chase.

"Greetings. You've called Chase, the smartest man in the world. I'm not here, but if you'd like to leave a message for, Chase, the smartest man in the world, do it at the beep. And if you have figured that out by now, you are definitely not, the smartest man in the world."

I groaned at my husband's annoying voicemail.

"Chase, it's Selena. I need to talk to you ASAP. Also, you have had the same voicemail for 9 years. Change it. Bye."

Then I put the phone up. I went into our bedroom and saw that Billy and Megan were sleeping. I leaned down in the crib and sighed.

"Don't worry. Daddy will find your big sister. He is really good at finding people. He had to find me several times" I said quietly as I stroked Megan's tiny bit of brown hair.

After that, I went to bed. Even with how tired I was, I didn't sleep much not knowing where Katherine was.

Chase's POV.

4:15 am.

I was sleeping when I saw my phone light up. I got out of my capsule and listened to it.

"Chase, it's Selena. I need to talk to you ASAP. Also, you have had the same voicemail for 9 years. Change it. Bye."

I quickly made a mental note to change my voicemail later and called Selena. After the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Honey? What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Katherine got really upset when she found out you left and now...I can't find her. I've looked everywhere." Selena explained before I heard her start crying.

"Wait. Katherine is gone?!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Selena yelled.

"Alright. I'm leaving now." I said before hanging up.

I saw Kaz shift a bit in his sleep. I quietly snuck out, got in my car and drove to the house.

Selena's POV.

Megan woke up and had to be fed, so I was on the couch with her when I saw Chase pull into the driveway. I said Chase run into the house.

"Has she come back yet?" Chase asked.

I shook my head sadly.

"We have to find her. When did she leave?" Chase asked as we went down to the lab he built with Douglas.

The reason we have a lab in our basement (so original, I know) is because Chase and I are bionic, so we still need our capsules occasionally. Chase had hooked up a system to our bed so our bionics still got refreshed, but occasionally, Chase or I will start glitching majorly and we have to go to the capsules. Anyway, Chase also had two really nice consoles and he started looking for Katherine. We had put a mini GPS in her arm when she was little so we could track her down when needed. This was definitely one of those times. After a few hours, I heard Chase yell.

"Got it!"

"Well, where is my daughter?" I asked.

"In Centium city in the subway station at 128th street." Chase said.

"That means Roman and Riker have her." I realized.

"Yeah." Chase said quietly.

"We have to save her!" I yelled.

"No. I'll save her. You need to stay here with Billy and Megan." Chase explained.

"Alright. Stay safe. And bring our daughter home." I said as I hugged him.

Chase grabbed a bag and left the house. Then I heard Billy crying and I went to go comfort him.

Chase's POV.

I stopped my car right outside of the subway station and I went into it. I saw my daughter was in the cell that Skylar was in 9 years ago.

"Katherine!" I yelled.

"Daddy!" Katherine yelled.

Then I noticed the blue lines going down the door. Dang door had a electric perimeter.

"Honey? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No." Katherine said.

I sighed in relief, but quickly got into a defense position as Roman and Riker came in, opened the door and pulled my daughter out. I ran towards them and Roman shot a wave of energy at me, knocking me to the ground.

"Daddy!" Katherine yelled as Riker held onto her arm.

I stood up slowly with a pulsing pain in my head and entire body.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"The location of the remaining superheroes. We know you have it. Give it to us, and you get your daughter back without a scratch." Roman explained.

I pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is the list." I lied.

"Good." Riker said.

"Katherine first." I said.

"The list first." Roman said as I saw Riker squeeze her wrist tighter.

"No. You give me my daughter first, or you are not getting this list." I explained sternly.

Roman and Riker exchanged glances, then Riker shoved Katherine towards me. She ran to me and I hugged her tightly.

"You ok baby?" I asked.

"Yes. In sorry I ran off." Katherine said while crying.

"It's ok Kit-Kat." I said as I let her go.

"The list. NOW." Roman said.

"Did you really think I would just give it to you? You guys are dumber then Adam." I said.

Roman and Riker fumed with madness before turning into a black cloud.

"Katherine run!" I yelled.

She nodded and ran but I saw the black cloud pick her up as it picked me up and it threw us into the wall. Luckily I never made a list. That's the last thing I remembered before I fell into darkness.

-Time skip-

When I came to, I noticed that my ankle was throbbing, maybe broken, but probably just sprained. I looked around and saw something that I never wanted to see.

"Katherine!" I yelled as I ran/limped towards my daughter and collapsed beside her.

She was soaked in blood, her right leg and left wrist were very twisted up. It almost made me sick to look at her. I picked her up as gently as I could and held her beside me. Then I pulled out my phone and called a ambulance. After I finished, I looked down at my daughter.

"It's gonna be ok Kit-Kat. You'll be ok." I said as tears started leaking out of my eyes and onto her bloody body.

I suddenly remembered the conversation Selena and I had the day she was born.

Flashback...

"Baby, it'll be alright. I'm scared about that also. And to be there for our child...I'm thinking about resigning from the elite force." I admitted, feeling like I was gonna start crying.

"Chase, your team needs you." Selena said.

"No they really don't. Skylar is more of a leader then I can be and Oliver, Kaz and Bree can handle themselves. They don't really need me." I explained, knowing it was true.

"Chase, you may not know, but you are the glue that holds them together. Without you, they fall apart." She explained as she started rubbing her stomach gently.

"I said I'm thinking about it. I didn't say my decision is final." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Don't make it final until you decide that you will keep working with them." Selena laughed before laying down on my arm.

End of flashback...

I was ready to give up everything for our daughter. I knew I should've, but Selena wouldn't like that and neither would Katherine. Then I heard the sirens from outside of the subway station. I tried my hardest to get up the stairs while carrying Katherine, but that is very hard when you have a possibly broken ankle. I finally got up the stairs and my vision started fading in and out.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" A female asked.

"Look at that kid in his arms. It looks like maybe his daughter." A male said.

"Alright, let's get them both to the hospital." The female said.

I felt someone take my daughter out of my arms and someone put me on something that I had recognised as a stretcher. After I felt someone put a oxygen mask over my face, I fell back into darkness, but not before I said.

"How is my daughter?"

 **My mom is recovering and is almost completely fine except for being tired.**

 **Remember #TheEliteBionic or #EliteBionicTribute on your profiles and AN's on here and Wattpad so The Elite Bionic will repost his completed stories!**

 **Also, check out mine and Aliqueen16's story, Elite Invasion. I'm gonna warn you. Really good.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Runaway kid (part 3)

Chapter 13.

Chase's POV.

Beep...

"When will he wake up?"

Beep...

"We don't know ma'am."

Beep...

"He will be ok, right?"

Beep...

"Hopefully. Just be glad he didn't fall into a coma."

Beep...

"Alright. I understand."

I decided to let the two people know I was awake, so I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nurse? I think he's waking up." I heard someone say, female definitely, as I heard someone rus up and grab my hand.

My eyes finally opened and I saw a very pretty woman with black hair and brown eyes holding my hand.

"How are you feeling Chase?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry. Who are you and who is Chase?" I asked.

I was really confused and a bit scared at the moment. The woman looked at me in fear, but tried to remain calm.

"You are Chase. I'm your wife. Selena." The woman explained.

"Oh. Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the hospital. You had a bad accident a few nights ago." Selena explained as she started to rub her thumb over my knuckles.

"What happened?" I asked.

"In the accident?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You got in a fight trying to protect our daughter."

"Wait. I have a daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah. Two actually. And a son." Selena said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The one you were trying to protect, she is six. Her name is Katherine. Then our twins, they are only a week old. Billy, our son, and Megan, our other daughter." Selena explained.

"When did you and I get married?" I asked.

"7 years ago. I was eighteen and you were nineteen." Selena smiled sadly, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get the doctor and let her know you are awake." Selena explained.

"Don't leave please." I begged.

"Chase. I understand that you are scared. I'll be right back. I promise." She explained as she kissed my cheek and left.

I relaxed a bit and noticed that I must've been pretty banged up. My entire body hurt like crazy and I could barely move. I started wondering who could hate me enough to hurt me and my daughter. Then Selena came back and was followed by a young lady who I soon found out was the doctor. Selena sat down beside me and I held her hand tightly in fear.

"Shh. Just relax." Selena whispered.

I nodded and calmed down a bit.

"Selena, I need to talk to you in the hall." The doctor said.

"Get some sleep Chase." Selena said as she kissed my forehead.

I started getting really tired and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Selena's POV.

"Selena, Chase has amnesia, and I'd have to do some tests, but I'm not sure if his memory will come back." The doctor explained to me.

"I understand." I said quietly, but actually I just wanted to break down.

"While you were reassuring him, I put a sedative in his IV. He should be up in four hours." The doctor explained.

"How's Katherine?" I asked.

"Your daughter will be fine. Her right leg is broken, but you should be able to take her home today, depending on how she is feeling." The doctor explained.

"Thank you ma'am." I said.

"Your daughter is in the room down from your husband." The doctor said.

I nodded and went into Katherine's room. She was awake and she looked a bit sad.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I want daddy." She said.

"Honey, I need to tell you something." I said quietly.

I didn't want to upset her, but she needed to know.

"What?" She asked.

"Daddy is hurt bad enough that he doesn't remember anything." I said.

"I'm sorry mommy! If I didn't run off this wouldn't have happened!" Katherine yelled as she burst into tears.

I got on her bed with her, sat beside her and gave her a hug as she continued crying on my shoulder.

"It's ok baby. We are gonna do everything we can to help daddy remember. Alright?" I asked.

"Ok." She said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Good girl. Do you wanna go home?" I asked.

Katherine nodded and I told the doctor. After we got her in her clothes and got her realised, I took her home. When we got back, I helped her into her wheelchair and took her inside.

"Do you know what I like about the wheelchair mommy?" Katherine asked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's pink." She smiled as I grabbed the scissors and cut off the hospital bracelet.

"Yep." I smiled.

Then Bree came down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Bree smiled as she hugged me.

"Hi aunt Bree!" Katherine waved.

"How's your leg Katie?" Bree asked.

"It's ok." She said.

"How are Billy and Megan?" I asked.

"The most demanding babies ever." Bree said, making me laugh, but what she asked next wiped the smile off my face immediately.

"How's Chase?"

"Chase has...amnesia." I said before I started crying.

"Oh Selena. I'm sorry." Bree said as she hugged me tightly.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Katherine said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ok baby. Let's get to bed." I said as I took the wheelchair to the couch.

"My bed is upstairs mommy." Katherine said.

"I know, but right now, just take a nap on the couch." I explained as I picked her up and helped her get comfy.

"Like grandpa does sometimes?" Katherine asked.

"Yes sweetie." I laughed at the thought of Mr. Davenport sleeping on the couch and denying it every time saying he was too young.

"Alright." She said as she closed her eyes.

I grabbed a bag of my stuff and got ready to leave.

"Thanks for doing this Bree." I said.

"Anything for you. I think you should get back to the hospital. Chase needs you right now." Bree explained.

"Call me if anything comes up." I said before opening the door and going to my car.

After I got to the hospital, I saw the receptionist and she started to stop me.

"My husband is in this hospital. Let me get to him." I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Chase Davenport." I said.

"Alright, you know where he is. You'll have to stay tonight." The receptionist explained.

"I understand." I said as I went into the elevator.

When I came to Chase's room, I saw that his eyes were twitching a bit. I looked at the time and noticed the sedative was wearing off.

"Chase, even though you don't remember me, just know I love you." I whispered before kissing his forehead and sitting down.

 **Poor Chasey has amnesia. :( But Katherine is gonna be ok! :)**

 **Maddie (guest) I'm so sorry I reminded you of that. I didn't know. So sorry!**

 **Does anyone know when the next EF episode is gonna be? Or is the show taking a small break?**

 **Also, I have a song suggestion. It kinda has to do with this chapter, but not really. It's called Superman by Rachel Platten.**

 **Also, let me know which of the three ideas from my profile should be 50. At least your opinions. I will put the main ideas in here.**

 **I miss them is a AU Adam story. Basically when he was six he ran away from Douglas and found Mr. Davenport. So he trained him to be a bionic hero. Then 12 years later (when he is 18) he hasn't gone a day without thinking about Bree and Chase. So he goes on a mission to find them. This will be T for safety.**

 **The lab rats go to summer camp is not AU. The kids are getting on Mr. Davenport's nerves so he sends them all to a all summer camp. This is after You posted what so the camp knows about their bionics. But basically, it's not gonna go all fine and dandy. No technology (Bree), no comics (Leo) no making fun of or hurting the other campers on purpose (Adam) and poison ivy (Chase) are just a few of the problems that come up. This will be K plus.**

 **Big dreams, big disasters is another AU. It takes place a few weeks after the vanishing. Mr. Davenport didn't form the Elite Force. Instead, he let Adam, Bree and Chase pursue their dreams. And Chase's is Stanford University. So when Chase gets accepted, Mr. Davenport lets him go. But after Chase gets there. He meets a "friend" who convinces him to do drugs and drink. This will be high T.**

 **Let me know which one you want the most!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Memory lost, memory found

Chapter 14.

Chase's POV.

When I woke up again, I saw Selena sitting beside me and a smallish, black haired, man in the room as well.

"Hey baby." Selena smiled.

"Who is that?" I asked with the fear in my voice as I pointed to the man.

"That's Mr. Davenport. Your dad." Selena explained, her smile not leaving once.

"Why is he here?" I asked, relaxing a bit, then quickly adding. "No offense."

"None taken. Selena called me to help jog your memory." Dad explained as he sat down.

"How exactly?" I asked with fear starting to inch up my throat again.

"Relax Chase. The only thing I'm gonna do is talk to you and show you a few pictures." Dad explained.

I squeezed Selena's hand tightly and she squeezed lightly back.

"Mr. Davenport, he is still a bit freaked out. He has been ever since he woke up." Selena explained.

"Alright, so I won't mention you know what. That'll just confuse him I think." Dad said.

"Probably best." Selena said.

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing Chase." Dad said.

Selena's POV.

Time skip.

After two hours, Mr. Davenport hadn't brought the littlest bit of memory back to Chase. Then Chase claimed he was tired, so Mr. Davenport left. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I said aimlessly as I glanced up from my magazine to see Adam and Kim come in.

"Hey guys." I said as I closed it and laid it down on the small table.

"How's Chase?" Adam asked.

"Anything yet?" Kim added.

"Sorry guys. Mr. Davenport came here earlier, but no luck." I explained sadly.

"Maybe I can hit him on the head hard enough and his memories will just pop back in his head." Adam suggested as he walked over to my sleeping husband.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't hit him." I said while straining my voice as I continued to hold him back.

"Fine." Adam groaned as I let him go.

"Good." I said with satisfaction as I sat back down.

"Just a little hit?" Adam asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Guys, don't yell. We are in a hospital." Kim said in a way to calm us down.

Then I heard Chase start waking up. I immediately came over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Chase. Feeling any better?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really." Chase said.

"I'm sorry baby." I said.

"Who are they?" Chase asked as he pointed to his relatives.

It pained me to see him like this, not knowing anyone. I remembered that I was like this when I had gotten my Triton app removed and saw everyone for the first time, but it wasn't bad for them because they didn't even know me. Now Chase didn't even know who his older brother was. I sighed and answered.

"This is your older brother Adam, and his wife Kim." I explained.

"Ok." Chase said quietly.

"Do they look familiar at all Chase?" I asked, but almost broke into tears when he shook his head, but held them in for his sake.

"Well Chase, I can tell you that I like eating stuff, taking long walks on the beach and punching you." Adam explained as he punched Chase in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Chase yelled as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Adam!" I yelled.

"What you wanted me to help and I helped. It's not my fault he is so weak." Adam explained.

"Adam he is injured! If you were that injured, you would be weak also!" I yelled.

"Don't yell." Chase whispered and we turned to see Chase covering his ears tightly.

I sat back down beside him and sighed.

"Sorry baby."

"Ok, we have to go. I hope you feel better Chase." Kim said as she and Adam left.

I looked over to see Chase's eyes were starting to droop. I kissed his forehead.

"Get some sleep." I whispered before his eyes fully shut.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

Selena was pretty set on getting my memory back, which at this point, I was losing hope. But I wasn't gonna let her know that. She was trying so hard to help. It wasn't her fault it wasn't working. I had been discharged from the hospital, but on bed rest for a week or so. Right now Selena was helping me walk up the front steps to what was our house. A pretty big dark brown house with white and silver lining...how did I even afford this thing? We walked in and I was immediately greeted by a woman around my height with dark brown hair and eyes to match. She hugged me and caused some pain to my ribs, were according to Selena, were broken and bruised.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stumbled a bit into Selena's arms.

"I'm your older sister Bree." The girl smiled.

Then I heard two high pitched cries and a scream. Bree sighed.

"What is that?" I demanded.

"Your children." Bree said before going upstairs.

"Alright Chase, to the couch." Selena said before gently guiding me to the couch and helped me lay down a bit.

Then I saw Bree again holding two car seats and setting them down in my line of vision.

"These are Billy and Megan." Selena said before picking up the squirming girl baby.

Then I heard someone coming down the stairs slowly and onto the sofa. It was a little girl.

"Daddy!" She happily yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"Ow!" I yelled.

The little girl jumped back in fear.

"It's alright Katherine. Remember what I said?" Selena asked as she put the little girl on her lap.

She nodded and glanced at me.

"Daddy, I'm Katherine. But you call me Kit-Kat. Like the candy!" She happily exclaimed.

"I do?" I laughed.

She nodded, then asked.

"Can I snuggle with you?"

"Yes, but be careful." I explained.

I wasn't scared like I was with Adam and dad. I felt really comfortable around Katherine. She sat down and I noticed that her leg was in a hot pink cast.

"Does your leg hurt?" I asked.

"A bit, but they let me choose the color!" She happily exclaimed.

"And why did you choose pink?" I asked.

"Because it's my favorite. I had a pink wheelchair, but they gave me crutches instead." She explained.

"How did you get down the stairs?" I asked.

"It's hard, but I can do it." She explained as she laid down.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Selena asked.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"Sure." Selena said and put it in the DVD player.

After it started, I lost interest FAST. But Katherine loved it. I fell into darkness.

-Time skip-

I'm not sure what time it was, but suddenly I saw my life flash in front of my eyes. I remembered everything! Katherine, Selena, everyone! I sat up to fast and my body screamed with pain. Then I heard someone running down the stairs. I saw Selena in her purple bathrobe.

"Chase, are you alright?" She asked.

"Begged then alright! I remember you, and the kids, and everything!" I happily exclaimed as I hugged her.

"That's amazing!" Selena said before she started to cry.

"Hey why are you crying?" I asked.

"Tears of joy Chase. The doctor told me that you may not get your memory back. And you, Chase William Davenport, proved them wrong." She said with a smile before kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back. And in that moment, life was perfect.

 **Chasey remembers!**

 **Now I need ideas for new chapters.**

 **Also, I'm loving how many people are letting me know what story should be number 50.**

 **My right side, really, REALLY hurts, so please pray for me if you are Christian and if not, just keep me in your thoughts.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Tears in the night

Chapter 15.

Selena's POV.

"Chase? Are you feeling any better?" I asked gently as I sat down beside my husband.

Chase just shook his head. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

Chase shook his head again.

"Honey, you need to eat something." I said.

Then I heard him speak for the first time that morning.

"Not hungry."

"Chase, come on." I said.

"No." He groaned.

"Come on Chasey wasey." I said in baby talk...which wasn't that hard because I've been doing it with the twins but still.

"Don't ever call me that again." Chase groaned before surrendering.

"I'll get you some pain medication as well, alright?" I asked.

Chase nodded and I went into the kitchen to grab him some food when I heard Megan crying...yay.

Katherine's POV.

I almost immediately came home from school and went to where daddy was resting. I almost climbed on the couch with him when mommy came in the room and lead me away from the couch.

"Why can't I snuggle with daddy?" I asked.

"Daddy doesn't feel good honey. He needs to rest." Mommy explained.

"Selena, she can snuggle with me if she wants to, she just has to be careful." I heard daddy explain.

"I can be careful." I said.

"Then get over here Kit-Kat." Daddy said.

I got on the couch and laid down gently on daddy.

"Chase, are you sure that's the best idea?" Mommy asked.

"Kit-Kat and I are gonna be fine. You however Selena, may need some sleep." Daddy explained.

"Chase, you are injured. I'm not gonna leave you down here by yourself." Mommy explained.

"That's why I have Katherine." Daddy said.

"Chase, you are the smartest person in the world, and you want to let a six year old watch you?" Mommy demanded.

"Yes. Go upstairs. Get some rest." Daddy insisted.

"Fine." Mommy said as she went upstairs.

Daddy and I were laying on the couch when I felt daddy suddenly move. I looked over to see daddy was taking really deep breaths and grabbing his chest.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Go...get...mommy." Daddy said, grabbing tighter at his chest.

I ran up the stairs and burst into mommy's room.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mommy asked.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

Mommy's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs, grabbing a small black bag, and went into the living room. We went into the living room. She opened the bag, pulled out a needle and put it in daddy's arm.

"Chase, just breathe. You had a asthma attack, breathe." Mommy encouraged as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Selena." Daddy whispered as he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Yeah baby, it's me. You ok?" Mommy asked.

Daddy nodded and mommy sighed.

"Let's go sweetie." Mommy said as she picked me up.

"But I wanna be with daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Shh. Daddy needs some sleep." Mommy whispered.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Good girl. Go play." Mommy said as she put me down.

I went upstairs to my room and saw Megan and Billy sleeping in their crib. They had moved in my room and I was ok with it. I saw Megan squirming, so I gently picked her up.

"What's wrong Meggie?" I asked.

Then she started crying.

"No don't cry Meggie. Kit-Kat is here. What's wrong?" I asked gently.

She kept screaming louder and then mommy came in the room.

"Honey I said don't pick the twins up without me or daddy in the room." Mommy said as she took Megan out of my arms and started calming her down.

"Is daddy still sleeping?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mommy said as she put Megan back in her crib.

"Can I play with him if he isn't?" I asked.

"No because your father is hurt." Mommy explained.

"Ok." I sighed as we went downstairs.

Mommy went back into the kitchen and I went into the living room to see daddy was awake.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Hi Kit-Kat." Daddy said with a smile.

I got on the sofa with him and he grabbed me gently, making me laugh.

"Got you!" He yelled.

"Dinner!" Mommy yelled.

I got up and went to the table, I saw the twins in their high chairs laughing at each other. Mommy went into the living room and helped daddy off the couch and into the dining room. After dinner I went to my room and mommy came in and tucked me in.

"Goodnight baby." She said with a smile as she kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight mommy." I said sadly.

When mommy left, I started crying for my daddy. I hated how he couldn't even walk by himself. I clutched the doll he gave me and sobbed. Then I heard slow walking up the stairs, and I saw daddy in the doorway. He came and sat down on my bed and hugged me.

"What's wrong Kit-Kat?" He asked as he held me tightly.

"I...I wanna be with you and I don't like how you can't do stuff!" I yelled before sobbing more on daddy.

"Baby, I don't like it either. If mommy was up, she would be mad that I'm up. But I have to get better. You know that. And the best way for me to get better is rest." Daddy explained.

I started crying more and he added.

"Once I'm better, how about I play with you like I promised? Maybe we can even go on a trip. Just you and me." Daddy suggested.

"Really?" I asked as I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"Yep. But you gotta let me get better, ok?" Daddy asked.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Kit-Kat."

"Night daddy." I said with a smile.

 **Wahoo! Chapter 15! You all have Maddie (guest) to thank for this idea! If you guys have Wattpad, she is LabRatsFanForever. You have to check out her story Who said the third one would be the easiest? It is soooooooooo good!**

 **Anyway, I will not be on as often because of my parents, but I will be on whenever I can kay?**

 **The next chapter will be the father daughter outing!**

 **Also, do you think after that chapter, I should age Katherine a few years? I'm getting a little tired of writing a six year old.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Father daughter outing the end!

Chapter 16.

Chase's POV.

Well, I was fully recovered after three months. And I was working on where to take Katherine when I heard someone super speed towards me and kiss my cheek.

"Selena!" I yelled.

She laughed and hugged my back.

"What are you working on?" Selena asked as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Just trying to find a good place to take Katherine." I admitted as I kept scrolling down.

"How about Build a bear workshop?" Selena suggested.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh Chase. I know you lived in a basement for years, but really?" Selena asked.

I nodded. Selena sighed and pulled up the site.

"There you go." Selena said.

"This is like when we were trying to find Gisele and they wouldn't give me Mr. Davenport's password. Remember?" I laughed.

"Yep. But you hacked into his database a week after." Selena laughed.

"Can you blame me?" I asked.

"Nope. Now read up." Selena said as she patted my shoulder and left.

After a long time of reading, I decided that I would take Katherine tomorrow.

-Time skip-

"Katherine!" I yelled up the stairs.

She came down and I hugged her.

"What is it daddy?" She asked.

"Let's get breakfast and then we will go on our trip!" I happily exclaimed.

"Just me and you?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Yay!" Katherine happily exclaimed as she started eating her breakfast.

We finished, she got dressed, I grabbed my stuff and we got in the car.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked.

"It's a surprise sweetie." I said.

"Can we turn on some music?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I flipped the radio on.

It started playing Dynamite by Taio Cruz and by the chorus, she and I were singing at the top of our lungs. After awhile, we finally got to the building.

"Awesome! I know where we are! Casey told me about this!" Katherine happily exclaimed.

"Who's Casey?" I asked.

"She is my friend." Katherine said as we got out of the car.

We went inside and I saw someone that I didn't expect.

"Kate?!" I yelled.

She turned around and came over to us.

"Hey Chase." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I may be married now..." Kate trailed off.

"Who?" I asked.

"Aden." Kate smiled.

"You mean the kid who was always messing up?" I asked.

"Yep. And I may be pregnant..." Kate trailed off again.

"That's great." I smiled.

"With triplets." Kate finished.

"Holy cow. Do you know the genders yet?" I asked.

"Two girls and a boy." Kate said.

"Well congratulations." I said.

"Is this your daughter Chase?" Kate asked as she pointed at Katherine.

"Yep. Her name is Katherine." I smiled.

"Well, I should let you guys get to it. Aden and one of his friends are here to get a bear for something and I'm getting one because of my dang hormones." Kate said.

"Bye Kate." I said.

She walked over to Aden and I heard the conversation with the cashier.

"Do you want a birth certificate?"

"No."

"What did you name it?"

"Does it matter? We are gonna blow it up in like ten minutes."

The cashier had a shocked look on her face and I laughed.

"Daddy, I want this one." Katherine said as she picked up a pink bear covered in white hearts.

"Alright, let's get it stuffed." I said as I took her over there.

"What heart do you want?" I asked.

She picked up one of the ones where you recorded your voice into it and she made me say I love you Kit-Kat. Afterwards, she and I went to grab it some clothes. She picked out a pink skirt and a pink shirt with a bunch of Disney princesses on it. Then we went to the computer and I started filling out the information.

"What do you want to name it sweetie?" I asked.

"Hmmm...Samantha." Katherine said.

I typed in her name and went to the cashier. After paying for the bear and getting the certificate, we started driving home.

"Why did you want me to say I love you Kit-Kat?" I asked.

"Because that way, whenever you have to leave, I can still hear your voice in the bear and I'll be happy." Katherine explained.

I smiled and looked at my daughter quickly before returning my attention to the road. No matter what happened, she will always be my little girl.

The end.

 **Sorry if the ending sucked. I kinda lost interest in this book so I decided to wrap it up.**

 **Thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews! This story is my most popular!**

 **My next story will be number 50, and I decided to go with Big dreams, big disasters!**

 **The prologue should be written tomorrow, and if anyone knows how and can make me a cover for it, that would be great! If not, give me cover suggestions please!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
